


Escaping the Castle

by Help_Im_Shipper_Trash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_Im_Shipper_Trash/pseuds/Help_Im_Shipper_Trash
Summary: After being thwarted by Star and Marco, Miss Heinous finally returns, and now Marco has to rescue Star. But, Miss Heinous has many tricks up her sleeve, and Star is in more trouble than Marco can imagine.





	1. Where is she?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my last passage in Star Light Star Bright, but you don't have to read it to understand.

Marco Diaz was confused, having just woken up abruptly in a dimly lit place that was decidedly not his room.

_'Where am I?'_ the boy wondered groggily to himself, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around, and after a few moments of inspection, he realized that he was in his living room. A second glance revealed the faint glow emanating from the TV in front of him, and an empty bowl. Realization struck him. 'That's right, it's Thursday. Me and Star must have…" His eyes widened, and a quick look to his right revealed the absence of a certain magical princess.

"Star?" he called out, wondering where the girl had gone. If he was being honest with himself, he had been expecting to fall asleep. It happened every Thursday. But he usually didn't mind, because he always woke up with a sleeping blonde curled into his side. This time though, she was nowhere to be seen, and the boy wasn't quite sure why he felt so… disappointed about it.

_'Where did she go?'_ he wondered, wearily getting to his feet, and stretching. _'Well, I'd better go make sure she didn't fall asleep on the stairs. Again.'_ He thought wryly to himself, turning the TV completely off and tiredly making his way out of the living room. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, he mentally noted that there was no sleeping princess on the steps. _'Wow. Looks like she actually made it to her room this time.'_ He thought, smiling subconsciously. He walked up the stairs and towards his room, but hesitated once he reached his door.

"Maybe I should check on her." Marco muttered, already heading down the hall towards his best friend's room. He paused in front of the door, and carefully opened it. "Star?" he whispered, peeking his head into her room. When there was no response, he quietly stepped into the girl's room. "Star?" he called out again, hoping for an answer other than silence. He crossed the room and stopped at the side of the princess's bed. Confusion and worry overcame him when he realized that she was not there. But before he could panic too much, he noticed what appeared to be a sealed envelope on the girl's pillow.

"What the heck? Why would she leave a letter?" Marco thought to himself, picking up the letter and unsealing the envelope, nearly tearing it in half in his haste. His quickly scanned the page, and his eyes widened and his skin paled as he continued reading.

Panic and fury was all that Marco could feel, as his fists clenched and began shaking violently. He glanced over Star's bed again, and his eyes landed on a pair of dimensional scissors that he did not recognize. Glaring darkly, he quickly grabbed them, and without a second thought, he violently tore a hole through the fabric of space with the pair of disgustingly unfamiliar magical scissors.

* * *

 As he stepped out of the dimensional portal and arrived at the sinister location, reluctantly storing away the foreign scissors, Marco was always painfully aware of the absence of the girl who normally accompanied him.

"Star." He whispered, clenching his fists angrily. The sound of crinkling paper reminded him that he was holding something. He carefully smoothed it out and read the note again, despite the fact that the letter's contents had already been seared into his brain.

_'Hello._

_By the time you read this, I believe that you will already have realized that something very important has gone missing._

_I'm sure you remember, but allow me to refresh your memory._

_The last time we met, you took my beloved school away from me._

_That, was a big mistake._

_So, because you stole something precious of mine, I took away something precious to you. It's only fair._

_If you want her back, come alone to the place where I lost everything._

_And, if you do not hurry, or if you disobey these instructions, you will never see her again._

_She's waiting._

_-Miss Heinous,_

_Headmistress of St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses_

Marco's eyes narrowed in determination, and he crumpled the note, angrily stuffing it into his pocket. "Don't worry Star, I'll find you!" he declared, starting the trek towards the ominous building to rescue his best friend. However, a small part of him that he refused to acknowledge, was terrified that he was not going to be able to keep his promise.

_'Please, please just let Star be okay.'_ The boy pleaded, finally reaching the steps of the familiar dark castle. Not willing to waste any more time, he quickly climbed up the stairs. He stopped before the large closed door, and raised his fist, but before he could make contact, the door swung open. Marco recoiled at the sight of the… creature, that had opened the door.

"Oh, hello there. Do come in, we've been expecting you." He greeted the stunned boy, gesturing to the inside of the palace. "Wait a moment." He said, looking closely at Marco. "You're Princess Marco?" he asked in disbelief.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the boy glared at the grotesquely lumpy monster in front of him. "My name is Marco. But that's not important. Where's Star?" he demanded angrily.

"I can't answer that, I'm afraid. I've been instructed to bring you to Miss Heinous at once. She'll answer all your questions." He assured him. Doubt filled the dark-haired boy, but considering he didn't really have a choice, he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine. Take me to her then." Marco said, walking into the castle.

"Excellent." The deformed creature said with a sinister smile.

Lightning flashed overhead, and the massive palace doors slowly closed with an ominous groan.


	2. You may not like what you find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Here we are again, back with chapter two! Just fyi, I decided that I wanted to give Miss Heinous's assistant a name. It was getting pretty annoying just calling him "the monster" or "the creature" over and over again. So, I made a Tumblr post asking for names, and Kelseyjannings won. His name is now Igor. That's all I have for now. So, without further delay, onto chapter two!

"Right this way." the one-eyed creature said sharply, walking briskly down the seemingly endless hallway. "Like I said before, Miss Heinous is expecting you. And it's best not to keep her waiting." he advised Marco warningly.

The boy remained silent, too busy looking around for a familiar head of blonde hair to give a reply. All he saw however, were countless eerie paintings lining the wall of "reformed" princesses, all with lifeless eyes and blank expressions. Marco's sense of foreboding increased.

"You know, I was quite surprised when I first saw you." Igor said conversationally, not even blinking as they passed a room full of what appeared to be torture devices. Marco cringed at the sight, and the thought of any of them being used on Star made him feel sick. He was suddenly glad that he had decided to keep the dimensional scissors.

He snorted. "Alright, fine. I'll bite. Why were you so surprised?" he asked, trying to distract the creature in front of him while he kept searching for Star.

"If I'm being honest," Igor began, unexpectedly making a sharp turn down a hallway that Marco almost hadn't noticed. "We thought you were a girl." The boy smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Of course you did." He rolled his eyes. The two finally reached the end of the hallway, and paused before an elaborately designed door.

"We're here." The creature announced solemnly, his voice echoing unsettlingly throughout the winding hallways. Marco narrowed his eyes, though he was secretly relived that he was now much closer to getting Star back, and marched up to the door unwaveringly.

"Alright, I'm here. Now where is Star?" he demanded loudly. The door suddenly creaked open, and the boy's sense of dread skyrocketed. But when he thought about seeing his best friend again, his determination returned, and he marched through the doorway fearlessly.

"Well hello there, Princess Marco. I see you got my message." The Headmistress greeted pleasantly, her chair spinning around so that she was facing him. The boy scowled at the sight of the far too calm smile on her face, but her expression never faltered.

"Um, about that…" Igor began, but the woman's composed expression had already transformed into one of surprise as she looked at Marco.

"You're not a princess!" Miss Heinous declared, looking extremely shocked and almost offended. The boy sighed heavily.

"Yeah, pretty sure we already established that." He rolled his eyes, jerking his thumb to point at the creature that had accompanied him.

Igor nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's true. I was just as shocked as you are."

"Glad we got that out of the way. Now, where is Star?" Marco asked dangerously, his eyes cold. The woman quickly regained her composure, and sneered at the boy.

"How impudent. Have some manners!" Miss Heinous berated him. "Just because you are apparently not a lady, does not mean you can be rude." Marco clenched his fists, but an image of Star flashed through his mind, and he remained silent. "That's better. And if it's the blonde one you're so worried about, don't bother. I can assure you that she is quite unharmed. In fact, I would say she is doing... _perfectly_." At these words, a smug expression appeared on the woman's face.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did you do to her?" he had tried to remain calm, but the desperation in his voice and on his face was painfully obvious.

"Well, I could tell you, but I think it would be easier to just show you. Igor!" the hunchback jerked to attention.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"What do you say we take this young man to see our guest?" the woman suggested, a secretive tone to her voice that did not go unnoticed by Marco. Igor grimaced.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Miss? Isn't she…"

"Yes, she is. But if our friend here is truly so desperate to see her," she smirked as she looked the boy in the eyes. "well then, who are we to stop him?" she said tauntingly. Marco glared at her.

"Whatever you say, Miss Heinous." Igor sighed, reluctantly agreeing. He crossed the room, opened the door, and gestured for the boy to follow him.

"You seem oddly insistent on finding that troublesome girl for some reason. I find it amusing." The headmistress called after him. Marco paused just outside the doorway, but didn't turn to face her. "Nevertheless, I feel that it's only fair to warn you, you may not like what you find." She said cryptically, the door swinging closed with a foreboding creak.

"What does that mean?" the boy demanded, but silence was his only answer. He was now even more worried about Star than he had been before. Igor cleared his throat.

"Follow me." He said, walking down yet another hallway. Marco scrambled to catch up. As they continued walking down the winding hallway, the boy drew comfort from the fact that he was finally on his way to his best friend.

_'Hang in there Star, I'm on my way.'_

> * * *

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long amount of time, Igor and Marco finally came to a stop before a large steel door. The boy noted with disgust that it was bolted shut.

"She's through here." Igor stated, pulling out a key ring from his pocket and unlocking the door. "But Miss Heinous had a point. I don't think you'll like what you find." Marco didn't reply. The second the door was opened, he ran through without a thought, not noticing it close firmly behind him, nor registering the click of the lock.

"Star?" he cried out, desperately searching the seemingly empty room. He almost didn't see her, but just before he was about to demand answers from Igor, he noticed a curled-up figure with blonde hair in the corner. "Star!" he ran to the girl, dropping to the floor and wrapping his arms around her. "There you are! I was so worried about you." He admitted, finally allowing his anxiousness to show. "Are you okay, did they hurt you?"

The girl didn't answer, and Marco pulled away slightly so that he could look at her face, though he didn't remove his arms from around her shoulders. Confusion clouded his head and dread clawed at his heart. "Star?" he asked cautiously. "Why aren't you answering…" His eyes widened and he gasped in horror when he saw her face, _her eyes._ "Oh my god." Her eyes... they were completely blank, devoid of any spark of life. It shook Marco to his core seeing the usually bright and energetic princess like this. And her hearts…

"They're gone." He whispered to himself in shock. "Star, what did they do to you?" She didn't respond, and a suffocating silence settled throughout the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello everybody! Now now, please put down your pitchforks and torches. Remember, if you kill me, you won't get to know what happens. I can promise you though, that there will be a happy ending. I don't believe in sad endings. And there will be Starco! Though I'm not sure if it would be too cheesy if they kissed. Hmm. Anyway, let me know what you thought! If you want me dead, please let me know, and in the meantime, I'll start working on chapter three ASAP. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to make this story more than one chapter, but this seemed like a good place to stop.
> 
> *Laughs evilly*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and I'll get started on the next chapter immediately.


End file.
